


Discoveries

by kasey1939



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poor Scott, Slight underage, Sneaking Around, stiles is nearly legal, the pack gets to stretch their deductive muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will do anything to make sure Derek gets his happily ever after even if it means lying to his friends. But when his friends start to piece things together and jump to the wrong conclusions will he be able to fix it before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Changes

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/Discoveries.jpg.html)
> 
>   
>    
> 

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/discoveries/Chapter%201.jpg.html)

  
  


“Damn it Stiles, you are human!”

Like he'd never heard that argument before! Why was it that every time something went wrong or something dangerous happened his human-ness was brought up? Could no one come up with a better argument? Was there no other thread for them to pull at?

“I know that, if I didn’t before I would now since you remind me every single day!” Which was true, no he spent every single day painfully aware of his limitations. Of his weaknesses. Of his species.

“If you know that why would you even try to fight that thing?” By now Derek was right in his face, crowding him, in his usual fashion. Why the guy had so much trouble with boundaries was a mystery.

“Hey I didn’t start it and it was a fight and die or run and die tired sort of situation.” Why did no one ever understand that. He didn't go around picking impossible fights! He just didn't always run from them either. Completely different.

Derek had nothing to say to that, of course, why would he have a come back ready for something logical.

“Wow! Speechless _sour wolf_ really? Stating the obvious is all it takes, good to know.”

“Stiles…”

“What? What could you possibly have to say to me n…” He never got to finish his rant because all of a sudden there was an alpha werewolf attached to his lips. 

His mind froze for all of two seconds while he processed that the scary guy who he thought hated him and wanted him to die a slow and painful death was kissing him. After the two seconds of astonished paralysis came to a close Stiles found himself responding enthusiastically, if clumsily, to the feel of Derek’s lips on his. When he felt Derek’s hands on his stomach as he lifted his shirt away his need fogged mind gave way to the stunned realization that this was going beyond just kissing. 

The hand on his belt told him it was going way beyond kissing. 

All he could think was that he didn’t care as long as Derek kept touching him. 

He felt himself being pushed back towards Derek's room, and more importantly Derek's bed, blindly stumbling back trying not to break contact with Derek's mouth. He knew that if he gave Derek enough time to think about this then this wouldn't happen at all. His mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out if he actually wanted this, and the answer was of a course a resounding YES. He wanted this more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

He had never really thought of Derek that way, always seeing him more as a potential threat to his life rather than a threat to his virtue. Now that he was touching him though he found himself rapidly changing his opinion. 

He felt their lips separate just as his knees hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled back onto the surface, looking up at Derek terrified that he would see the older man changing his mind he found nothing but lust staring back at him. Oh yes this was happening, and it was going to be amazing. 

Derek lay naked in bed next to an equally nude Stile and tried to wrap his mind around what he’d just done. One minute he and Stiles were fighting, then Stiles brought up just how close he’d come to dying, and he just... reacted. He’d known his feelings for Stiles had changed since the two hours they spent trapped by Jackson in the school pool, but Stiles was a kid. 

Just like he had been all those years ago which unfortunately in this mental chastisement made him Kate.

The question was what to do now. Stiles was sixteen, almost seventeen, and he was twenty-four. He had no business doing these things with Stiles. It was immoral, not to mention illegal, and he was the sheriff’s son not that that made it more or less wrong but is did do something to the situation as a whole. 

He knew he shouldn’t be with him, but at the same time he knew he couldn’t be without him either. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep maybe he’d know what to do in the morning.

Stiles stood in front of the bathroom mirror just staring at his reflection. That morning before he did the walk of shame from Derek’s place to his, Derek had laid down the law.

If they were going to do this then it had to be a secret, at least until it wasn’t illegal anymore, no one not even the pack could know. He was fine with that he really was but looking in the mirror he didn’t know how long that would last. Derek had covered him in bites and scratches. As he ran his fingers over the claw marks on his chest he wondered if this was a werewolf thing or just a Derek thing. Shrugging he decided he really didn't care what it was, he fucking loved it.

Isaac knew it was wrong to follow Stiles like this but he just couldn't help it, he was curious. 

Stiles had been acting so weird lately, he couldn't even pinpoint when everything had changed, Stiles was always weird. It had been so subtle, all summer he had been so fidgety almost like he had a secret he was afraid all the wolves around him would sniff out, he knew no one else had noticed, because if they had they would have just ambushed him with questions until they all knew what was different. 

He loved his friends, his pack, but some of them had absolutely no sense of tact. 

They seemed to think that they needed to know everything about everyone else, which considering he was currently tailing Stiles, he was probably the same way only more discrete about it.

Stiles finally stopped in a clearing in the woods about five miles from the old Hale house. How did he even know this place was here? More importantly what the hell was he doing here in the middle of the night? 

As far as he knew there wasn't any new big bad hanging around making late night excursions into the woods necessary. 

Just as he was about to let Stiles know he was there and demand answers he saw movement on the other side of the clearing. 

Derek? 

What the hell were they doing meeting in secret like this? Maybe there was a new evil in town and they just hadn't told anyone about it yet, taking the approach of not worrying everyone until there was something to really worry about. 

As soon as he thought it he discarded it as not possible. Derek never thought like that, he wanted everyone on high alert at all times, especially when there was danger headed their way. So what were they doing?

"Did anyone follow you?"

"Not that I know, but you know as someone of the non-furry variety I could be wrong." Oh yeah, totally wrong.

What he saw next left his mind whirling in disbelief. Out of all the explanations he'd thought there'd be for Stiles new behavior this hadn't even made the list.

Stiles looked at Derek and could hardly keep himself in place while at the same time he was rooted to the spot in awe. Of course this was the norm with them, they had been together all summer and still the fact that Derek not only noticed him but wanted him, still floored him. 

He moved forward with unsteady steps trying and as usual failing to keep his reaction to Derek under control. He couldn't help it he was just so totally wrapped up in him it was almost funny, if it wasn't so pathetic. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do just to bring a smile to his face.

Grabbing the condom out of his pocket he pushed Derek back against the tree behind him before dropping to his knees. After their first time together he'd gone into total research mode and since then had used everything he'd ever Googled about how to keep your man satisfied in bed. It seemed to be working, Derek never voiced any complaints aside from telling him to slow down every now and then, and he kept coming back for more which was the whole point.

Finally freeing him from his tight pants, seriously no one should be able to wear these things they were like painted on. Then again nearly every werewolf except Scott and Boyd wore pretty much the same thing so maybe it was like a Were-uniform or something. 

Maybe it was in a rule book somewhere if you gain fur at least once a month you must be a stacked sex god in tight pants and black leather is a must at least one week out of every four. 

Never mind doesn't matter right now. Right now the only thing that matters is Derek.

Slipping the condom in his mouth he decided to use a move he'd read about in Cosmo this week. Oh god, if Lydia or god forbid Jackson, or just anyone really found out he read Cosmo they would just annihilate him. Was it his fault that it was one of the best mags for sex tips about pleasing your man? 

They couldn't even blame him! He was blameless! It was all Danny's fault he was the one who'd gotten him started after he'd cornered him for an awkward sex talk during his research marathon.

Deciding to put all that away for now he leaned forward and swallowed Derek to the root. Turns out not having much of a gag reflex was one hell of a perk in his new alternative lifestyle.

Derek felt his hand tightening in Stiles hair but he just couldn't stop. He couldn't seem to stop anything when it came to Stiles. Every time he told himself it would be the last time, or that they wouldn't do anything but talk so he could explain why he had to end this. Then every time when he saw Stiles standing there with this look in his eyes, like he was his whole world, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Then Stiles would always start doing something that felt so good, like what he was doing right now, and he would just lose his train of thought all together.

Stiles was always a quick study and good at picking up new skills but damn. He remembered their first time, which he was sure was Stiles first time ever, and now only a few months later Stiles knew just what to do to make him a quivering mess of want and need. It wasn't long before he felt his release start to build, it was deliberate he knew, Stiles could draw it out for hours if he wanted to. When it finally hit his hand in Stiles hair tightened even more to the point of leaving bruises. It seemed like he always left bruises on Stiles these days. Like they were his way of reminding Stiles of him even when he couldn't be there. His way of holding him to him, so he wouldn't leave. Because he knew one day Stiles would see just how wrong for him he was and then all of this would end.

Stiles closed his eyes in ecstasy when Derek's grip on his hair tightened. He loved that Derek always felt the need to mark him. It gave him hope that one day Derek would want him for real, not just for the sex. Not that the sex wasn't awesome it was, it just always felt like Derek was ready and waiting to bolt at any moment. 

Like he wasn't enough yet. 

Normally he would talk to Lydia about these things, ever since he'd given up his major crush on her they had become good friends, but that would mean breaking Derek's rule about nobody knowing and that would just give him an excuse to leave and that could not happen. He knew that one excuse was all it would take and Derek would be gone.

Stiles felt kind of bad that he was keeping things from the pack but if it was a choice between total honesty between him and his friends or sexy times with Derek he would choose Derek every time without hesitation. He loved his friends he did, but they had absolutely no sense of discretion and he knew within days of them finding out either his dad or one of his deputies would know and then not only would it be over but Derek would be in so much hot water, yeah it would just be bad. Something he knew the pack would never understand.

Isaac didn't know what to do now. He knew about it now and he couldn't un-know it, no matter how much he wished he could. He was so conflicted. On the one hand he was happy for them, especially Derek, they weren't alone anymore, they had each other. On the other hand, he couldn't help but wonder how healthy their relationship is after what he saw last night. 

Derek had been holding Stiles in a tight grip, and he could remember on more than one occasion seeing bruises on Stiles that he couldn't explain away as Stiles being clumsy. He was always so aware of the injuries of others. He supposed it could have been a one time heat of the moment thing though right? 

Lacrosse practice started up again in about a week so he knew what he would do. He would wait and try to catch Stiles while he was changing, if he wasn't hurt then he would just leave the two of them in peace. But if he was hurt, he didn't know what he would do then. Derek was like the only family he had, he didn't want to cause him any problems, but he couldn't just stand by if Stiles was being hurt even if it was unintentional.

Yes, he had Erica and Boyd and on every other day Scott and Jackson, but it wasn't the same with them as it was with Derek. Derek had been the one to save him. He'd been the only one who'd been paying enough attention to him to see that he needed to be stronger, then he made him into a survivor instead of a victim. He gave him the power to never be a victim again. But despite that he couldn't just let Stiles be a victim either.

He knew enough about Stiles to know that he wouldn't see himself that way. If things were going the way he thought they were Stiles would just say he was fine. He'd say that he knew his limits and tell them all to mind their own business. He understood that feeling and respected it, but that wouldn't stop him from stepping in if he had to.


	2. Isaac Knows

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/discoveries/Chapter%202.jpg.html)

  
  


Stiles knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what yet. Isaac kept staring at him all day. Normally he wouldn't really care about that, werewolves were weird on a day to day basis, but this was different. Every time he looked over Isaac would look away and almost look guilty to have been caught staring, which was just not like the new furry Isaac.

"Hey, Scott, have you noticed anything different about Isaac?" He knew it was probably a wasted question, but he had to ask. Even if his bestest buddy was normally blind to subtle things, maybe he had seen something this once.

"Different how?" Well that answered that. 

"Never mind, he just keeps staring at me and it's giving me the creeps that all." More than that though, it was putting him on edge. Like maybe his secrets were being laid bare to the gaze of the other boy. 

"Maybe he's crushing on you dude." God, Scott was oblivious.

"No man you are his bromance fantasy, I am just that pesky human he can't shake. Every time he turns around there I am. Bet he wouldn't be nearly so annoyed by that if it was you showing up everywhere."

The sick look on his friends face was nearly enough to make him forget about all the weirdness. Almost but not quite. He... he couldn't suspect about him and Derek could he? 

No, there was no way it could be that, but if it was which it totally wasn’t; he needed a plan on how to deal with it. If he left dealing up to Derek then he would be alone and sexless in no time at all. He supposed he could talk it over with Derek the next time he saw him, maybe test the waters a little.

The Sheriff had gotten an emergency call at three in the morning for a problem that only he could fix so he’d left to go save the world. Stiles didn’t mind that at all, at least not as much as he’d used to, because now he had Derek. As always, almost like he was waiting for it, the moment his dad left for the station Derek swiftly landed in his room.

“Derek what brings you here?” Like he had to ask, in return for his question he got one of Derek’s signature looks. This one simply said shut up and he was more than eager to comply. Less talking more fucking.

He spent the next four hours face down on his mattress being fucked into Nirvana. He’d said it once and he would say it again, God bless werewolf stamina. He was going to be feeling this all day long; school would definitely be interesting, and likely for the rest of the week to. There were already bruises forming on his hips, wrists, neck, and back and there would likely be more before he dragged his clothes on for school. 

He knew he would have to give himself enough time to shower, werewolves had a very good sense of smell and that would be the stupidest way ever to give up his secret. Another thrust had him seeing stars behind his eyes, so he’d be late for English he could deal, he was already light years ahead of his classmates.

When they finally stopped to take a breather, mostly for the sake of his poor human heart that was pounding in his ears, he decided it was as good a time as any to bring up their problem.

“I think Isaac might know about us. Or suspects at least, or well suspects something, he might not even know anything really. He’s just been looking at me funny lately, and none of the others are so it’s not a wolf thing, it’s an Isaac thing. I just thought I should bring it up.”

He held his breath hoping Derek wouldn’t lose his temper about this, but he knew from the beginning it was doomed to failure. Derek had never had a steady hold on his temper since he’d known him. Within seconds he was up and out of the bed dragging on his pants.

“What are you doing?” Like he didn’t already know the only real question at the moment was what he could do about it.

“I’m leaving, this is over, I told you if anyone found out it would end.” 

He was beginning to panic and he knew it but he had to stay calm or at least stay breathing in order to fix this.

“But we don’t even know what he knows, hell we don’t even know that he knows anything. Scott thought he might have a crush on me it could totally be that.”

He could tell by the look he was getting that Derek didn’t believe that any more than he did. Really anyone with half a brain would have known he was lying, well anyone with half a brain who’d seen Isaac around Scott before anyway. He already had his shoes on and was looking for his shirt, he needed to do something quick, he knew once Derek was out that door there would be almost no chance of getting him back. 

Jumping up he moved to stand in front of him putting his hands on his chest to both stop him and gain his attention.

“Stiles.”

“Don’t Stiles me; are you really going to leave me because someone might know something? Besides it’s Isaac he worships the ground you walk on he’d never do anything that even might get you into trouble.” Which was all very true, and probably something he should have realized himself, before he ever even brought this whole mess up. 

“I told you –“

“Please… don’t leave me. Not over something like this, please.” He knew pleading wasn't the most manly tactic to take, but it was the only thing left to him, and for this for them he would do whatever it took.

Derek couldn’t look away from Stiles. He knew he should just push past him, find his shirt, and leave. He’d made the rules clear before they started this and if anyone found out it would be a disaster. He just couldn’t do that though, Stiles was looking at him like his entire life depended on this one answer this one decision. He remembered feeling like that once, with Kate, and he was nearly sick to realize he was that person for Stiles. 

When he was with Kate his entire life was consumed by her. She was older, more experienced, and as far as he was concerned out of his league. He would do anything to keep her happy, to keep her from leaving, and Stiles was doing the same with him. He knew he should leave but he just couldn’t walk away from him, from this, he hadn’t been this happy in a long time and he wasn't really surprised to find he was selfish enough to not want to give that up for any reason.

“Don’t you have school?” Stiles eyes flashed with hope at that sign of weakness.

“I can totally skip, I have like near perfect attendance and I won’t be missing anything I don’t already know. Stay here with me; you know as well as I do my dad won’t be back until tonight.”

He felt Stiles fingers pulling at his jeans tugging them open again before slipping his hand inside. When he felt him wrap his long nimble fingers around his cock he caved completely.

“Find out what Isaac knows when you’re back at school tomorrow.” After, he would figure out what to do after they knew for sure one way or the other. 

Turns out pinning Isaac down is harder to do than you would think, especially when he's actively avoiding you. Stiles had been trying to corner him for the last two hours with no luck; finally he enlisted the aid of his trusted best friend. 

"Come on Scott all you have to do is text him to meet you after school in the locker room then just not be there." He pleaded with him because turns out his trusted best friend had far too many morals.

"That's lying Stiles and I won't do that, especially not when you won't tell me why you want to talk to Isaac so bad or why he's avoiding you like you're trying to kill him."

"Dude, you like totally owe me for like everything, this is me calling that in so just please, text him." He was getting desperate here Derek wanted to know what Isaac knew and he wanted to know today so he really needed to have that talk.

"Fine, but you're so explaining this to me later." Thank God!

"Sure." Much much later, like after his eighteenth b-day.

Pacing up one row of lockers and down another he waited for Isaac to show and hoped that the smell of the locker room would hide the fact that Scott was a no show until it was too late.

"Scott?"

Yes, victory is mine!

"Not here, sorry for the trickery there but you've been avoiding me and this was the only way I could think to have the chat we so seriously need to be having."

"Stiles? Look man now is not a good time so I'm just gonna-" Before Isaac could take even a half step back towards the door he decided to just hit him with both barrels.

"Why do you keep looking at me like you've seen me naked?"

"What!" Yep that got a reaction and it stopped him in his tracks at least.

"I couldn't figure it out at first, you were looking at me weird, but I couldn't place the look. It was something I hadn't seen before but then I remember I had seen that look before, from Allison who'd accidentally walked in on Jackson and Lydia and for about a month after kept looking at both of them that way until she got over the trauma of the experience. That look is the 'I accidentally saw you naked and now don't know where to look or what to think' face. So why are you giving me the I've seen you naked look, did you see me naked?"

"What no, I've never seen you naked!"

He believed that he just looked too relieved to be saying that, like he was thankful he could honestly say he hadn't seen him in the buff. So not naked then what? Oh!

"So if you haven't seen me in nothing but skin when did you see me having sex?"

The question caught him so off guard which was the point that Stiles got his answer without having to wait for him to regain the power of speech. He looked a little green like he was about to vomit and his eyes glazed a little in memory then when he was back in the present he couldn't look at him, like literally was incapable of holding his gaze. 

That was the reaction you got after someone saw their parents doing it for the first time. He had seen them together.

"I... I haven't?"

"Wow you know when you want to lie convincingly to a non-werewolf you should really not only not do the stutter start thing but you should totally phrase it as a statement instead of the question you totally just asked. So you saw me and Derek doing it and that's what the looks are about. Now the only question is what you are planning to do with this new information of yours. I can tell from the way you've been staring at me of late that you're currently undecided in that area so why don't I help you decide. What are you thinking about doing?" Hopefully his loyalty to Derek would win out, he didn't know how he would ever persuade him to go a different way. He might be in a sort of shell shock at the moment over what he saw, but dude was still a wolf under the skin. 

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I want him to be happy and I think he is happy with you but Stiles man this is illegal."

"Illegal yes, has anything to do with you, no. So why don't you just let it go and let me handle it. It is my life after all." While his argument was valid, he didn't think it work any better than trying to argue with a cop that choosing to not wear a seat belt was your own choice.

"Yeah, it's your life and his life, but you're both my friends and if I think this is hurting you I will go to your father about it." Damn! Why did he have to bring his father into the equation? It was like no one in this town, at least among his friends, thought there were any other cops working in Beacon Hills. 

"Then what? Derek gets locked up? Bet full moons in prison will never be the same again after that." Seeing the flicker of doubt in the other boys eyes, he manfully restrained himself from punching the air in victory.

"Fine how about this as a compromise, I'll keep my distance for now but if that changes if I change my mind then I'll come to you about it and you'll have a choice to make."

Without another word Isaac left leaving a very calm and detached Stiles behind.

"Yes I will."

Derek had been nervous all day while he waited for Stiles to come home. His dad was at work as usual so he didn’t worry about waiting in his room. The sound of Stiles too quick heartbeat reached him first, followed by the sound of his jeep, he was home. Sitting on the edge of the bed he waited.

“Hey D-man we’re in the clear.”

“So Isaac doesn’t know anything?” Good that was a headache in the making he just did not need.

“Oh no dude he totally knows, he saw us having sex, he just isn’t going to say anything about it.”

How could he be so calm this was a big deal. Then he had a lap full of teenage boy and didn’t care anymore either, this was all that mattered now. Them together was all he wanted to focus on, everything else could wait until tomorrow, or maybe even the next day.


	3. Lacrosse

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/discoveries/Chapter%203.jpg.html)

  
  


It was the first day of Lacrosse practice and Stiles was psyched as always. He knew he had like zero chance of actually playing, especially with so many werewolves on the team, but he still loved the game and being a part of the team. Even if coach still didn't know his name.

He knew he had to be careful, Derek had been very "affectionate" since the whole Isaac problem and he was currently a walking wound. He was covered head to toe in bruises, scratches, bites, and more it was like Derek was marking him as property or something. While he loved it and wouldn't change that for anything in the world he also knew that he couldn't let anyone else see them so he took precautions. 

He showed up already in uniform and just used the locker room to put on his protective gear, no one thought anything of it, it was just Stiles being his usual weird self. Well no one but Isaac who kept glancing at him in worry. After practice he would just lag behind until he had the locker room to himself for changing and voila no one ever need know a thing.

Finstock was in his office getting the roster finished when he heard someone in the locker room just down the hall. Shouldn't they all be dressed and gone by now, most of them couldn't wait to be gone after first practice. Standing reluctantly he went to investigate hoping he wasn't about to bust some dumb fuck for drugs, knowing his luck it was just Greenberg and that would be worse than anything. There was just something about that kid that just rubbed him the wrong way. 

So lost in his thoughts he almost didn't see Bilinski ah, no Stilinski? What the fuck, Stiles coming out of the shower. He had a towel around his waist thank god, over the years he'd seen enough accidental teen junk to last him an eternity. He was torn between just turning to leave, Stiles was harmless after all, and yelling at the boy for lingering when he finally came out of the shadows that had cloaked him before. What he saw horrified him. The kid was beat to hell and back. 

What the fuck? He knew the Sheriff wasn't responsible the man was stand up, all around good guy, and his reaction to others beating their kids was just too strong for him to ever lay hand on his own. So who had done this? And why was he hiding it?

There was no question about it now, showing up already in uniform staying late to change he was definitely hiding this from everyone. If he'd done his customary burger run after first practice instead of finishing the rosters he wouldn't have seen it either. The only question now, what to do? He backtracked quietly to his office to think.

He hated getting involved in the lives of his students more than necessary, their lives these days were just so damn complicated. But his conscience wouldn't let him just leave this alone, so what to do. 

If he went to the Sheriff that could end badly all around, what if the Sheriff was the one doing it, he didn't think so but stranger things had happened especially in this town lately. Or worse it could go the other way and he could go ballistic and maybe do something to cost him his badge, which would be a crying shame. 

If he reported it to the state and it wasn't the Sheriff then Stilinski could be yanked out of a stable home for no reason, losing his only stability during a time of crisis. 

If he tried to deal with it himself he'd just mess it up he knew he would he always did with things like this and from the marks he saw covering the boys back and torso the last thing Stilinski needed was for someone to make things worse for him. 

What about his friends? Did they know? Could he get them involved? Would that even be ethical? 

Come to think of it Layhe had been giving Stilinski weird looks all through practice, he'd just thought they were having some sort of fight or whatever and were trying to keep it off the field. Now though he had to wonder if maybe Layhe knew. McCall didn't know jack, in general and in this instance, if he did he wouldn't be keeping quiet about any of it. Stilinski was like his brother he would be shouting it from the rafters until someone sat up took notice and helped his friend. 

He didn't really know that many others who were actually friends with Stilinski. There were some who were more passing friendly but they were not friends exactly, at least not as far as he could see. What a sad thought that was, only two friends and no one seeming to notice when he was in serious shit. 

Hearing the door to the locker room open and then promptly close he made a decision. He would do nothing for now, not until he at least talked to Layhe to try to find out what part of this he was missing. He was missing something he knew he just couldn't piece it all together, he didn't have enough information yet, and he was starting to think that Layhe might be in the same boat with that. Maybe if they put their heads together they could come up with something.

Stiles was beyond pumped, the first practice of the season always flooded him with adrenaline, and today was no different. Well, it was different in one way, instead of burning off the excess energy with marathon gaming and talking a mile a minute all he had to do was go see Derek. Not that Derek would mind, he'd all but ordered him to come straight over after practice that morning, something about scents and too many people touching him. 

Derek had finally broken down and gotten himself an apartment the month before after Stiles had pointed out that they couldn't continue to just meet in a teenage boys bedroom and out in the middle of the freaking woods. Not that those times weren't beyond awesome, but still some privacy without having to worry about parents or police would be equally as awesome. Finally standing at the door of the loft, rocking back and forth on his heels, he raised his hand to knock. Before he could make contact with the door it was ripped open and he was pulled inside by an enthusiastic werewolf who had obviously been waiting for him.

He found himself pressed up against the door, Derek's hands moving so fast it felt like they were everywhere and his clothes were rapidly hitting the floor leaving him bared to his lovers eyes, hands, and oh god mouth.

"What took you so long? Practice ended over an hour ago!"

"Well yeah, but I had to hang back a little so no one would see me changing and get the wrong idea. We talked about this remember."

A grunt was the only response he got, which was fine with him, he'd become an expert at understanding the unspoken language of one Derek Hale. At the moment Derek was not happy.

"Too many people touching you."

"Yeah, dude it's a contact sport." 

"Don't like it."

Without another word Stiles found himself propelled a few feet to his left until his momentum was stopped by Derek's kitchen table. Within moments Derek was right behind him, and it felt like his hands had never left his body. It felt so good. Slight pressure against his shoulder had him leaning forward laying his upper body across the table and presenting himself for Derek's enjoyment. This was what made his life whole, being with Derek, making Derek happy.

Without any warning, or much prep beyond some light fondling he found himself being dominated by an aggressive werewolf. Each thrust moved the table causing it to rock and sway with the force. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut loving the sensation, loving Derek.

Suddenly it hit him just how much Derek didn't like other people touching him. Hell, he didn't even like others seeing him or really seeing more of him than was necessary. Pretty much everything about Lacrosse Derek didn't like. At least when it came to Stiles being a part of it. Without a second thought he decided then and there what he was going to do. He was going to quite the team.


	4. Lydia Gets Curious

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/discoveries/Chapter%204.jpg.html)

  
  


Lydia wasn't really sure what was going on but she was damn well going to find out. Stiles had apparently quit the team and if there was one thing she knew about Stiles it was that he would never do something like that, not ever.

Lacrosse was his life, he seemed to live in a dream world where it was actually possible that one day he would actually get off the bench on a regular basis and play or something. That hope, while even more hopeless than his pathetic fantasy about the two of them ever becoming a thing, was what helped to sustain him through his high school existence. It's what propelled him from one day to the next in his social Siberia.

She had been going to find Jackson that morning thinking he was weight training again, not that it was really necessary since his little transformation but old habits die hard and all that. When she walked past the coaches office she'd heard yelling, and being the epicenter of all things known and unknown that she was, she stopped to try and listen. She hadn't been able to hear much before Stiles came racing out with a scowl on his face with Coach close on his heels yelling about the team and getting help for his problems or something like that. After Stiles was gone the coach finally noticed her and instead of getting angry with her for being in the boys only section of the gym he only said one thing to her.

"Get McCall to fix this for gods sake." Before he stormed back into his office with a curse mumbling about not dealing with teen drama well.

So here she was searching the cafeteria for that space case McCall and looking for answers. What the hell was happening with Stiles? Finally spotting him, honestly why hadn't she just looked for Allison from the start the two were like joined at the lips or something. Slamming her tray down she had the satisfaction of watching them jerk apart in surprise. Honed senses her ass.

"So Scott, what the hell is wrong with your loser friend?"

"Nothing's wrong with Stiles." Notice how he didn't have to ask her which friend for a variety of reasons of course, both his lack of friends and his self awareness as to his and Stiles true social status without the benevolence of Allison pulling them both up well above their usual bottom feeding place. "What do you mean?"

Wow, how clueless was he? She could almost believe he actually didn't know about Stiles quitting the team if it wasn't for the fact that frick and frack were almost incapable of making a decision without the other weighing in first.

"Why did Stiles quit the team?"

"Stiles quit the team?" This from Boyd in a normal tone of voice which for him was pretty much shouting. Looking around the table she found everyone in equal stages of shock and awe. The idea that Stiles had quit the team was as unthinkable to them as it was to her and coach apparently.

"What did he suddenly get tired of riding the bench?"

"Shut it Jackson!" There went mama bear McCall always ready to defend his little Stiles cub. Well when he noticed something was wrong anyway, which didn't seem to be that often.

"That's just it, no one seems to know why he did it. I found out this morning and I've been asking around all day and this just seems to have come out of left field for everyone. Even the coach seemed blindsided by it, I heard them arguing this morning, now coach just wants Scotty here to fix it." It was damn near killing her not to know what the hell was going on. She always knew everything, but after hours of Q and A with herself and everyone else she couldn't seem to find a reason for Stiles to quit the team now.

Nothing had changed and it wasn't like that was why he did it. If he'd been so frustrated by how things kept going for him he just wouldn't have rejoined the team this year, he wouldn't have waited until practice was already underway before jumping ship. 

No something had definitely changed in his life and it caused this, but whatever it was it seemed like no one knew about it. Were they all just that unobservant or was Stiles just that sneaky? But if it was just Stiles being sneaky why hide it? Was it something bad? Come to think of it when coach had demanded she get Scott to 'fix this' he hadn't look so much angry about Stiles quitting as he'd looked worried about Stiles himself.

"So any ideas Scott? I mean you two are basically an old married couple he must have told you about it before he did it right."

Scott's confusion just seemed to get worse the longer the conversation went on. He was just as much in the dark about this as the rest of them it would seem. So if Stiles wasn't confiding in his BFF anymore what the hell was he doing? More importantly where the hell was he?

"Where is he anyway, since when does he miss lunch?"

Stiles stepped through the doors of Derek's little warehouse slash substation place and looked around for the sourwolf in question. He would never admit it but this place always seemed so cool to him, kind of like Derek had his own bat cave. Or more Derek's speed his own evil lair. Cause face it, Derek was so much more villain than vigilante superhero. Didn't stop him from being drop dead sexy though and sinister really worked for him, some people just knew how to rock the mass murderer in waiting vibe.

"Stiles?"

"Sourwolf." See he could do monotone surly too. Not really but hey he could try at the very least.

"What are you doing here don't you have school."

Yeah after that one time of skipping school for sexy times Derek had added it to the rules that his education came first. If his grades started to slip or if he started to skip too much school then their 'arrangement' would be put on ice until he got back on track and there was no way he was letting what was between them hit the ice even for a second. He knew if he gave Derek that excuse then he would just keep finding more excuses not to start back up again and a temporary break would turn into a permanent one.

"I had lunch followed by a free period so I was free and clear without supervision or expectations for the rest of the day. So I left and picked up some burgers for the two of us. You know if you were interested, if not I can totally just leave an-"

He never got to finish before Derek's lips were on his. Nice turn of events, not what he had been shooting for but he'd take it.

He felt Derek pushing him back towards the train car that served as his temporary home, or at least one of them anyway, and he offered little to no resistance to that idea. So he was weak who wouldn't be when face with a hot horny Derek freaking Hale.

Once inside Derek grabbed his hands and placed one on the safety pole on one side of the aisle before wrapping his other hand around the one directly opposite him. Slipping behind him he kicked his feet apart and placed a hand on the center of his back between his shoulder blades and applied a little pressure until he was leaning forward slightly.

"No matter what you don't let go. If your hands leave those poles then we stop and you can go home. Understand?" The sound of his lovers gravelly voice had shivers running down his spine in anticipation.

"Yes, Derek."

"Good now just relax and enjoy this. I know you will."

He heard the sound of Derek's zipper dragging down and he forced himself to relax. Derek was right he would probably enjoy this, but only if he relaxed and let it happen. Feeling the slight pressure around the muscles of his ass his eyes shot open and for a moment he panicked before forcing himself to calm down again. The moment he panicked Derek stopped but the second he got himself under control again, the pressure came back.

No lube, no prep, just simple dirty fucking.

It burned, it was what Derek wanted he knew, he wanted Stiles to feel it not only now but for days after as well. The burn was like the bruises, a little reminder of him when he wasn't there to do it himself. After today every second he was sitting at his desk in school he would be thinking of nothing but Derek, which was the point of this.

The deeper Derek pushed the more it hurt until he had to fight the tears that threatened to fall. He knew it would get better, that as soon as his body adjusted he would be begging for more but until that happened there was just pain.

"It's okay, almost there, then the fun really starts. Do you want this?"

"Yes, Derek."

Of course he wanted it, he wanted anything Derek was willing to give him. Pleasure, pain, it didn't matter as long as it was Derek doing it. When he was finally all the way inside Stiles let out a sigh of relief, the hard part was over, now came the indescribable pleasure that was being with Derek.

Derek pulled out a little and he felt the dry drag of flesh on flesh before he slammed back in hitting his prostate dead on. All the air left his lungs in a rush followed by a helpless moan as the motion was repeated again and again.

Throughout it all he kept his hands on the poles like he'd been told and towards the end when the rest of his body had already gone boneless from hour after hour of unending pleasured agony those poles seemed to be the only things keeping him on his feet.

"Derek please!"

Like that was what he'd been waiting for this whole time the moment the words left his mouth Derek lost what little control he still had as he began to thrust harder and faster working them both towards their release. When it finally came it was so powerful it made him see stars, loosing all control over his now jelly bones his grip slipped and he fell to the ground sprawled naked at his lovers feet, his body covered in nothing but a thin coating of sweat and Derek's cum that was steadily leaking out of his ass. Glancing up at Derek who still stood over him fully clothed, nothing out of place but his cock still free of his pants, the look on his face was nothing short of satisfaction like this had proved something to him, and whatever that something was he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - After editing this I thought I should add a little note at the end as I guess a warning or something. Having sex without lube or prep isn't comfortable and can lead to injury so it is not advised.


	5. I Need to Know

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/discoveries/Chapter%205.jpg.html)

  
  


Stiles finally made it home at around eight, he was now completely without energy, but he was beyond happy. Derek had initiated their little thing, he had taken control, which had to mean that he was starting to get used to them being together. Didn't it? Every other time even if Derek got things started by simply coming through his bedroom window or setting a place for them to meet he was always reluctant to be the first to make physical contact. It was always left up to Stiles to get them both going before Derek would start to take the lead, not that he minded at all, but this time was different and he couldn't shake the hope that the newest turn of events stirred in him.

He was so focused on what had just happened that he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone in his house until a voice jolted him out of his own mind. Quite violently in fact, he was sure he jumped a good three feet and there may have even been a manly yelp in there somewhere.

"Where the hell have you been Stiles? We've been waiting for hours for you to get here. We've been waiting for so long your dad was here when we arrived."

Turning he found his living room filled with his friends Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Isaac. Hell, if they had come by straight after school that meant they had drawn his dad's attention to the fact he wasn't home and he could expect an interrogation when they finally saw each other again. The only saving grace with that being that after years of experience he knew for a fact he could go at least a week without ever crossing paths with his father if he had to.

Finally looking at the faces of the people all but surrounding him he realized that this wasn't just a social call. Everyone but Isaac seemed to be worried or concerned about something, Isaac only seemed resigned. The only reason Isaac's reaction would be different would be if this little intervention was about Derek. Everyone was looking curious though so that meant Isaac hadn't told them anything yet, maybe he could play this off, whatever it was. One look at Lydia killed that impulse before it was ever even born. She was wearing the expression that said she wanted answers and she wasn't leaving until she got them. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Come on give me something to work with here.

"You quite the team, why?" Oh, that's what this was about, he could totally misdirect that. It would be tricky but he'd been lying with the truth for years, he was ready for this.

"No reason, I just realized there were other things I could be doing, other than riding the bench." Like riding Derek.

"Like what? Lacrosse is our life." Of course the star player would think that.

"Haha, no man Lacrosse is your lives, I'm just moving on to better things." Come on let it go.

"Like what?" Like Derek's dick.

"Dude, what is this? I decide not to ride the pine anymore and you're acting like you think I'm on drugs. I'm not by the way. Why are you pressing this? It's just a high school sports team not the Olympics."

"What are you up to Stiles?" Oh Lydia, so beautiful yet so stubborn.

"Why do I have to be up to something? Why can't I have just decided that I don't want to sit on a bench watching everyone else play for months on end?" He knew he was sounding defensive, but they really should have dropped it by now. It was just a stupid game!

"Because you're Stiles, and you don't just give up, on anything, ever." This from Erica who he was fairly certain looked kind of hurt at the thought that he might not be as predictable as she seemed to think he was.

"I'm sorry but I don't think the girl who hit me with a piece of my own car before dumping my unconscious body in a dumpster is really the best judge of my character or motivations." The quick sideways looks from nearly everyone in the room in her direction told him more than anything that she'd never felt the need to share that particular insight with the rest of the class. If he was lucky that little tidbit would distract everyone enough that he wouldn't have to deal with the third degree anymore.

"That's not the point here," He forgot the presence of the force that was Lydia Martin negated all luck to be had, "though we will be hearing more about that later." 

Her tone promised dark retribution against Erica if she felt it was deserved. He tried to feel bad for her, having been on the receiving end of that tone from his former eternal love himself many times in recent history, but then he remembered what they were talking about and that sympathy just withered away and died.

"Although Erica does have a point, the Stiles we all know and tolerate doesn't give up easily, if at all. So why haven't I seen more of you over the last few months?"

"What do you mean? You see me plenty. Hell you're seeing me now." Move on! Damn it! 

"True I do see you at school and at pack meetings when there's a new threat to be figured out, but I don't see you nearly as much as I used to. Why aren't you stalking me anymore?"

"Hey I take offense at that! I never stalked anyone, I just always let my presence be known that's all." He should know having the best most broody stalker there ever was. You haven't been truly stalked until you've been stalked by a super stealthy sourwolf.

"Yeah, every place I was." Well, that was kind of self absorbed, half those times he hadn't even thought about Lydia until he saw her already there.

"Hello miss full of herself this is Beacon Hills there isn't exactly a lot of place, so yeah we ended up in the same places sometimes but I never stalked you thank you very much. I had a ten year plan for our eventual union."

"Exactly!" Oh my god it was like one of those Aha! moments in old noir films complete with pointed finger and everything.

"Exactly what? I wasn't stalking you, yeah exactly."

"No you said you had a ten year plan for us. Meaning you don't have one now." Damn! She really did have an aha moment and now he was so defensive he couldn't even mock her for it. At least he couldn't mock her at the moment, he would store it away for later use though.

"Well duh, I made that plan like five years ago, ten year plans only stay ten year plans the first year." Which was true if not the reason it was currently past tense.

"No, you've been calling it your ten year plan for those entire five years, it's past tense now because it's past tense for you. You've given up on your crush on me haven't you Stiles?"

Wow she was good, too good, what the hell was he supposed to say to that. If he denied it all the werewolves in the room would hear the lie, but it was the truth. What to do?

"No way, Stiles has been all about Lydia since like the third grade, what could make him give up on that?" Et tu Scotty? Come on now, can't anyone be on his side in this?

"Not a what Scott, I think we're dealing with a who."

"What?" Oh Scott, can't even follow a conversation.

"I think the reason why Stiles epic crush is history is the same reason why he's quit lacrosse and the reason he's been avoiding us. What's her name Stiles?" Her name? He was kind of insulted that she was limiting him like that, but he could roll with it.

"Whose name?" Come on play dumb, stall for time.

"Whoever it is you've been seeing behind our backs. I want a name and I'm not leaving until I get it."

He watched as she sat down on his couch crossing her legs apparently prepared to get comfortable and wait him out if necessary. One by one the rest nodded their heads in agreement and followed suit even Isaac who was obviously going to be no help to him at all. He was so screwed.

He didn't know how it happened, he really and truly didn't. One minute he was deflecting multiple questions about his love life, doing a damn good job of it really, managing to do the impossible and hold Lydia Martin at bay or at least at arms length for a little while. Then someone came up with the bright idea to go see Derek about the whole thing. 

Erica's amazing reasoning had been that maybe he could try something that the newly turned wouldn't know to do yet, in order to figure out the mystery that was currently plaguing their minds.

"Guys, seriously, what makes any of you even think Derek Hale would care who I'm crawling into bed with?" He knew it was weak, but he was desperately trying to get them any of them, to reconsider this plan.

"Well-" 

"Shut-up Issac!" The last thing he needed was for Isaac to come jumping in withh answers now of all times. It was almost like the little bastard was enjoying this.

Yes, while he was deflecting some of the questions it had come out that this thing he was involved in was less of a relationship and more of a friends with awesome benefits kind of arrangement. Sex without the sentiment. This unfortunately did not sit as well with his friends as it had with him, and now they were off to ask Derek for help.

He was so about to get murdered for this. Either way it went he was completely and utterly screwed. Either they figured it out and Derek killed him or they didn't figure it out and after his friends killed him for leaving them hanging Derek would kill him for what was about to be an ambush in his own home. He was soon to die at his lovers hands, he knew he should have been more adventurous in his life when he had the chance. Now there would be no chance because he was about to sign his own order of execution.

When the loft door swung open he wanted to die, was actually considering just climbing up the final set of stairs to the roof and leaping off, because instead of Derek standing there scowling at them, there stood Peter. Smirking at them. 

Douche.

"You!"

"Me!"

"What are you doing here, hellspawn?" Leave it to Lydia to get right to the heart of the matter.

"Well, my nephew lives here, and as my only living relative I feel it is my duty to stop by and check on him from time to time. See what he's doing, how he's doing, who he's doing."

That last remark was aimed in his direction and the urge to vomit was steadily growing stronger.

Peter knew.

"Whatever, I don't care we're here to see Derek." Leave it to Miss Martin to soldier on even in the face of pure evil. She would have her answers, no matter what.

"Whatever for? Could it be that you've found out the secret the Mr. Stilinski and young Issac have been keeping from you and now you're looking for confirmation or a denial of the facts from the only other party involved."

Yeah he knew he hated Peter, but until that moment he really didn't understand what it was to truly HATE Peter. He watched with a sickening sense of dread as every head turned towards him and Issac. He saw the accusation turn to thought and the thought turn to an idea and finally he saw the idea turn to a conclusion in each of them. 

Except for Scott, God love him, the poor clueless bastard was still just glaring at Peter. Of course the conclusion they all came to was the wrong one and while this was sure to be a slow and painful end to his existence, it was about to be funny as hell for a minute.

"You and Issac?"

He waited for Issac to catch up with the conversation. Issac had been so sure that the truth was about to finally come out that he hadn't made the same connection from Peter's words as the others had. Then again poor little Isaac was working with more first hand knowledge than the others were. 

He waited for the horror to come, and when it did it was spectacular. It was like watching one of those romantic comedy movies where you see a guy get accused of sleeping with someone that they had never even thought of in that way before, and then because someone said it that image in unwillingly seared into their brain. The flip out from that moment is just comical.

"What no! Not me Derek, he's with Derek!" Isaac was waving his arms and everything, doing whatever he could to get the focus off of him and back to where he believed it belonged. Dude.

"Issac! Here I thought you and I were buds man, way to toss me under that bus." His amusement was of course short lived since the cat was now firmly out of the bag.

"You-"

"And -"

"Derek!"

Looking over at his friends he saw them all in various stages of shock and then he waited for it. They were all about to have that moment that Isaac just had. Say hello to the imagery. 

"Oh God -"

Scott my man, coming in first at last. As soon as Scott voiced the horror they were all smacking their foreheads and squeezing their eyes shut trying to make the pain go away from what their minds were creating for them.

"So did any of you want to talk to Derek?" He takes it back he's actually starting to like Peter.

"NO!" They all yelled it at once sort of making it sound like a weird single voice. Strange. Without another sound they all tripped back out the door towards their cars and freedom leaving Stiles behind.

"So Stiles I supposed you wanted to come in for a bit?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I was going to have it be a big confrontation with Derek where he was asked a lot of questions and accused of things then this happened and I thought, well hell yeah, why not.
> 
> The End!


End file.
